Our Time
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: A week after Anita and Angelo's wedding their thoughts keep them awake at night.


Our Time

I lay next to my husband. It was only a week after our ceremony but it feels like we'd been married forever.

How could I forget the day he proposed? I tried to go over earlier, because I would get time to talk to him for a couple of days. The bazaar and my cow were due any day then so I wanted to see my beloved as much as possible. When he opened the door that morning I was expecting a sticky, smelly, tired, even asleep boyfriend. But you all know what I got? Well I did get that. But it was him. His soft wavy brown hair barely tied back. Him in his bathrobe and slippers. He let me in for breakfast and proposed just like that.

I slipped my hand through his hair. I love his hair. The silky strands that weave their ways down his shoulders and on to his back. I asked him one day what's the secret to the hair and he said he washed it with the soap that Raul sells at the General Store. I remember all the girls, when we used to get together, we always used to gossip about boys and what not. But the catch was that he was never a subject. But he was a subject that never left my mind.

He never left my mind since that day. The day I very first met him. His bright blue eyes shone so bright that I thought I would be captured alive. It was a week after I first came to the town and I was forging and and ... and his eyes met mine and I don't know if I riding on cloud nine or driving it home.

I smiled again. I smiled for every time I looked at his face. Every time those eyes made contact with my face. Every time we walked together. Every time those lovely wonderful beautiful eyes meet my face. And you know what, I played with a small bang that danced on the top of his forehead, I cant wait until the next time he wakes up.

...

She just fell asleep when I got into bed. She's like a clock. Early to be early to rise I guess does make a woman healthy, wealthy, and wise. Or that's how I think the quote goes. Or maybe not. But never really bothered her. Her soft like blonde hair trickled over her shoulders like the waterfall that splashes close to her farm.

A waterfall. That was the painting I was painting the first day I met her. She bright, young, and had a bit too much pep in her step for an artist like me. Her sunshine hair was like a breath of fresh air for the old dusty town like this.

The old farmer, bless the old dude, gave the farm over to Mayor Felix. You all see Anita bought it and decided to fix it up along with the bazaar. And to tell everyone the truth all the pep that was seeping out of her the first day I met her is still in her to this very day.

And when I proposed I don't think there was ever a time where she poured more pep out of her body then then. Her golden sunshine hair radiated in the fall sun. Her satin purple eyes went from shocked to bubbly little springs of tears. Her lovely summery complexion blushed all over her body as she screamed yes and pushed us both over the bridge's railing and into the river that flowed through town.

Anita became my everything after that single painting. Every ounce of her soul reflected her surroundings. If it was winter, her skin would pale to a shimmery white. If it was fall, her nose and lips would always flush a soft red and her fingers would have small little orange band-aids over them from the prior seasons' work. If it was summer, her already vibrant hair would blossom to a color that would rival the sun's rays. Even in the spring her elegant purple eyes would reflect all the little flowers she would find all over the town. She would become the open book for the town. She reflected everyone's feelings and made them her own.

I watched her stir and bit then snuggle closer into my chest. It was odd how the town first reacted to our relationship at first. It was like that was first time anyone in the town ever had a boyfriend or something in that nature. But her overly excited and too-nice-for-anyone nature fought them all back into liking her.

I don't there was ever a time when I wouldn't put myself in front of the crowd to save her. Through all the struggles we had and probably will have, our steps are together now and our problems are not individual anymore. Those problems are bad by the two of us. Now just one. Our time we have together will be filled with her sunshine and our love.


End file.
